Fille au masculin
by MissGryffondor
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs un accident va bouleverser la vie de Lily Evans et ses sentiments pour James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai mis rated M pour un leamon futur. bien sur tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic que je publis...

Fille au masculin

Chapitre premier: L'accident.

C'était un matin de Novembre comme tous les autres à Poudlard, une adolescente faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune des Préfets-en -Chef qu'elle partageait avec James Potter qui dormait encore. Lily Evans avait attaché ses longs cheveux couleur rouge feu en un chignon dont pendaient quelques mèches bouclées, sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude, elle pinçait ses fines lèvres claires et faisait claquer sa langue. Depuis son arrivé à l'école, elle avait prise quelques centimètre, sa taille s'était affinée, et elle avait maintenant un chemisier qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Elle était considérée comme la meilleure élève de Poudlard et aussi comme une des plus jolie.  
James avait les cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux marron derrière des lunettes rondes. Il faisait un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il avait un corps musclé par le Quidditch dont il était capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. Il avait acquit une réputation de séducteur mais aussi de farceur. Ses amis, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et lui étaient surnommés les Maraudeurs. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à maltraiter les Serpentards surtout la bande de Malefoy et en particulier Severus Rogue.

Il se décida enfin à se préparer pour son cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn, quand il sortit de sa chambre Lily était déjà descendue prendre son petit déjeuner à son grand regret. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

Flash-back

Une jeune fille lisait L'Histoire de Poudlard, tranquillement assise dans un compartiment vide quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un jeune garçon apparemment de première année comme elle. Il ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux à la vue de Lily.

-Euh...bonjour je peux m'asseoir? dit-il timidement.

-Oui...répondit-elle d'un air absent.

-Toi aussi tu es en première année? Je m'appelle James Potter.

Lily ferma son livre en voyant que ce garçon n'allait pas rester silencieux.

-Moi, c'est Lily Evans et oui je suis en première année.

-Tu veux aller dans quelle maison toi? Moi à Gryffondor...toute ma famille y a été.

-Je...euh...bégayai Lily elle n'avait pas encore attaqué le chapitre sur les maisons.

James regarda le livre et compris qu'elle était de parents moldus.

-Oh...tu es de parents moldus?

-Oui et alors? répondit-elle sur un ton méfiant.

-T'inquiète pas je ne fait pas partit de ceux qui croient que la sorcellerie ne doit être étudié que par les sorciers de "Sang-Pur".

Lily prit confiance et ils devenir amis.

Fin du flash back

James avait commencé à lui demander de sortir avec lui lors de leur quatrième année et il s'était fait insultait à chaque demande, il avait arrêta l'an dernier la sentant s'éloigner encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils cohabiter depuis Septembre, Lily en ignorant James et James en la regardant de loin...

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui enfilait pancakes sur pancakes.

-Fu as faire flonveur? Essaya t-il d'articuler.

-Sirius tu es un goinfre...soupira Remus en mangeant son bol de céréales.

-Je prends des forces, je suis en pleine croissance...tiens Lunard passe moi le sirop d'érable.

-Donc je disais...Cornedrue...youhou...la planète Sirius appelle la base lunaire James.

-Moui...tu veux quoi Patmol...dit Cornedrue l'air songeur.

-Arrète de baver sur Evans...elle ne fait que t'ignorait depuis que tu es Préfet-en-Chef...et plus qu'avant d'ailleurs.

Il se prit un violent coup de pied de Remus puis ils continu-rent de déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la salle de Potions.

- Pour changer aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais désigner les groupes de deux...vous allez réaliser une potion de votre choix...vous aurez une épreuve de ce type aux ASPICS.

Donc...Swann avec Beuring...Black et Martin...Lupin vous serez avec Pettigrow... et ne provoquez pas d'accident cette fois-ci...

Slughorn continua ainsi et fini par.

-Evans...avec Potter acheva t-il.

Ce fut le choc intérieur pour Lily qui se dirigea vers un James souriant.

-Tu ne parles pas, tu ne fait rien, tu ne m'aide pas...dicta Lily

-Je peux respirer?

-Hilarant.

-Qu'est ce que nous allons...tu vas réaliser?

-Une potion de Métamorphosage...elle permet de changer d'apparence.

-Mais il y a le Polynectar.

-Il faut beaucoup plus de deux heures pour le préparer et il permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre alors que cette potion permet si elle est bien confectionnée de changer quelques formes physique...

-Vous allez commencer dans...maintenant! annonça jovialement le professeur.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à allumer leur feu et à feuilleter leur livre de potions. Lily était la seule à avoir véritablement commencée sa potion, James regardait attentivement la main de Lily couper la peau de Caméléon ou tourner les pages de son livre de potions. Après une heure la potion avait la couleur rouge translucide qu'indiquait le livre

-James tu vas verser la poudre d'oeil de tritons dans la potion quand je te le dirai.

James pris le flacon et le tendit au dessus du chaudron mais une détonation venant du chaudron de Peter le fit lâcher le flacon dans la potion qui produisit une explosion qui fit tourner la tête à lui et à Lily puis ils tombèrent évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre second: Dans la peau d'un autre**

Lily se réveilla doucement apparemment dans l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait différente, elle ne sentait plus ces cheveux, elle paraissait plus grande.

-Il...elle...bref...Lily se réveille...

Son amie Anna était là avec les Maraudeurs.

-Tu vas bien...demanda Anna.

-Oui...pourquoi vous me regardait comme ça? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche...

Sa voix était plus rauque, plus masculine.

-Comment te dire ça...commença James

-Tu me fais paniquée...

-L'explosion à provoquer...quelques changements...Lily...tu es un...un garçon.

-Et maintenant vous me sortez poisson d'Avril...

-Non...désolé...Mme Pomfresh ne sait pas quand les effets se dissiperont...dit Anna

-Mais je peux te rassurer tu es très mignon...même si tu n'es pas mon genre...dit Sirius

-La ferme...mais comment je vais faire?...

-Dumbledore a déjà tout réglé...tu es Charlie Duckens, un correspondant Américain...dit Rémus

-Officiellement Lily et Charlie on effectué un échange...

-Génial...mais pourquoi James n'a rien eu?

-Ben j'ai plongé un peu avant que le chaudron explose...dit James

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers un miroir, ses cheveux étaient toujours rouge feu mais courts, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdus sa couleur émeraude se qui lui donnait un certain charme, il était assez musclé et aussi grand que James.

-Va falloir que je m'achète des nouveaux vêtements...et un nouvel uniforme...dit Charlie finalement.

-Tout est dans ta chambre...dit James

Lily…enfin Charlie demanda au Maraudeurs de sortir pour la laisser seule avec Anna

-PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!! JE SUIS LILY EVANS PAS CHARLIE DUCKENS !!!! J'AI TOUJOURS ETAIT UNE FILLE JE VAIS PAS COMMENER A PISSER DEBOUT MAINTENANT !!!!!

Les garçons entendirent Charlie hurler dans l'infirmerie.

Lily put sortir de l'infirmerie le jour même, elle du faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à côté des Maraudeurs qui serviront lui serviront de guide, elle...-il serait plus juste- remplacera Lily dans son rôle de Préfète en Chef et elle vivrait avec James Potter.

La semaine se déroula normalement, Charlie avait remplacé Lily en étant l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard, il traînait tout le temps avec les Maraudeurs et l'intention de tous les élèves -surtout celui des filles- était portait sur lui.

Charlie avait été initié: il avait fait sa première blague aux Serpentard avec les Maraudeurs.

Lily avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à Charlie, le nouveau Maraudeur, il était célèbre, tout le monde l'aimait (sauf les Serpentard), tout le monde ne parlait que du beau et intelligent nouvel élève Américain. On avait oublié Lily, la sévère Lily, personne ne la regrettait sauf James Potter...

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais...dit pour la millième fois Charlie.

Il était sur le terrain de Quidditch avec les Maraudeurs et Anna qui ne les quittés plus à son plus grands bonheur car elle pouvait rester avec Sirius pour qui elle craquait depuis l'an mille...

Revenons au Quidditch, ils étaient en train de ranger l'équipement.

-James t'as trouvé un nouveau batteur? demanda Sirius

-Non...la plus part que j'ai auditionné ne tenait pas la batte correctement ou ils avaient peur du cognard...avec le premier match contre Pouffsoufle dans deux semaines...

Un sifflement se fit entendre, un Cognard se dirigeait vers eux, il s'approchait et contre toute attente Charlie -qui avait une batte à la main- frappa le Cognard qui partit à l'autre bout du stade.

-OUAH!!Tu serais prêt à le faire sur un balai? dit James en regardant le Cognard s'éloigner.

-Je...euh...je ne pense pas que c'est une très bonne idée...

Elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'elle était déjà dans les airs à s'entraîner à renvoyer les Cognards. Charlie avait été pris sur le champ dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les deux semaines qui suivirent étaient très chargées pour le nouveau batteur de Gryffondor, entre les devoirs qui étaient plus nombreux à cause des ASPICS, l'entrainement acharné de James.

-Pfff…j'en ai marre dit Charlie en refermant son livre de Métamorphoses.

-Depuis quand tu renies un devoir ? demanda Sirius qui lisait la brochure de Zonko

-Je crois qu'on a mauvaise influence sur toi…remet toi au travail !!! Sinon je ne pourrai pas copier sur toi !!!! s'écria Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

-Bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les mecs

-Mouais, grommelèrent les autres Maraudeurs

James lui était plongé dans ses pensées et regardait Charlie s'éloigner surtout une partie de son corps qui était devenu beaucoup plus ferme avec les entrainements de Quidditch (ndla : je crois que vous avez tous compris que je parlais des fesses de Charlie, non ?)

Le match contre les Poussouffles arriva enfin et tout Poudlard voulait voir à l'œuvre le nouveau batteur de Gryffondor qui avait été élu plus beau mec du mois par les fan-club des Maraudeurs.

Comme la tradition le voulait les joueurs se firent huer par les adversaires et acclamer par les supporters.

-Fu devrai frendre ves forfes. Dit Sirius la bouche pleine pour changer.

-Non…je crois pas je vais tous vomir sinon…répondit Charlie le visage pâle et tremblant de tous ses muscles.

Les joueur rouge et or se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le stade.

A suivre…

(Chui sadique hein ?)

Merci –encore une fois- à Pucinette qui m'a aidé à retrouver l'inspiration.


End file.
